<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake Titles by Kisafander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203664">Fake Titles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisafander/pseuds/Kisafander'>Kisafander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Broken Bones, Dukexiety - Freeform, Food, Intrulomileceit, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Threats of Violence, royality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisafander/pseuds/Kisafander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are tumblr requests for fake titles, I get.... carried away with the plot on some of them. (2000+ words on the first dang one XD)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Dr.Emile Picani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moonlight Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Logince Human Au</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Roman is head over heels for the nerd that he bumped into in the moonlight one night.</li>
<li class="">Roman was coming back from his part time job he works at to support himself and his family as they are struggling. Roman is a junior and despite his heavy workload is still managing to scrape by with passing grades.</li>
<li class="">Logan on the other hand was walking home from a rehearsal for the high school’s play, where he has a part as a side character in a Shakespearian play he’s a senior but he’s a year ahead so he’s only a few months apart from Roman in age. </li>
<li class="">They just were idiots and didn’t look where they were going. </li>
<li class="">The encounter is short, they fall to the ground, with Logan helping Roman up and then they go on their way.</li>
<li class="">Roman is <em>pining</em> from the moment he sees Logan’s dork face. His freckles looked just like the stars above Logan and Roman was spellbound.</li>
<li class="">And not that Logan was <em>in love</em> or anything, but Roman’s muscles from constantly having to be moving around <em>definitely</em> suited him, not to mention the dimple that formed when he smiled.</li>
<li class="">After that, Roman’s job fires him for some false reason and he has to scramble to find a job, meaning after that night, he wasn’t walking that path anymore.That doesn’t stop Logan from hoping every late night of rehearsal that he would bump into that cute boy again, though.</li>
<li class="">Slowly, Logan’s hope became less and less as the days wore on and his late night rehearsals drew nearer and nearer to the performance date because Logan was <em>totally </em>not going to mention the performance if he ever saw Roman again.</li>
<li class="">But as Logan trudged home from the last dress rehearsal, his last hope died as he saw the street empty and he felt truly alone.</li>
<li class="">Roman, on the other hand, is working his butt off, at first to find a new job and then to meet the demands of his new boss, who almost seem to expect him to be a fully functioning employee even though he’s never done this particular job before.</li>
<li class="">The one good thing about the job is the better pay and that his regular schedule  leaves him open on Fridays.</li>
<li class="">In the school hallway, he sees a flyer for the Shakespearian play and sparks his childhood memory and dream of being an actor. And right then he decides to go see the play on his day off. To relive a little of his childhood again.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul class="">
<li class="">That Friday Roman gets to the theater and sees a very vaguely familiar name as one of the actors, but before Roman can ponder on it, the lights are dimming and the performance starts. </li>
<li class="">As the performance goes on, Roman notices a familiar looking character, but can’t tell exactly why he is familiar as they have their back facing Roman every time Roman looks at them. It isn’t until the climax of the story as the ending comes that Roman finally gets a good look at Logan as the curtain comes down and Roman finally realizes that dork is an actor in the play!</li>
<li class="">Roman’s little theatre heart is thumping as he watches Logan become obscured by the curtain as the play ends.</li>
<li class="">Logan is exhilarated as the curtain passes over him and he and the other actors break character behind the curtain, excitedly but silently celebrating the perfect performance. </li>
<li class="">Roman on the other hand, is suddenly scared as realization hits him, and realizing his situation and how he couldn’t meet him cause who would want <em>him?</em> A poor schmuck who can’t hold down a job and has to work nonstop to provide for his family. He wouldn’t have <em>time</em> for a boyfriend.</li>
<li class="">So in a moment Roman regrets almost immediately, he flees. He doesn’t really even think about it, but the moment everyone starts to get up as the show is over, he’s halfway out the entrance doors.</li>
<li class="">All the way back to his house, each step pounds into his brain that he could’ve stayed, but he<em> can’t, </em>he could’ve stayed, but he<em> can’t.</em>
</li>
<li class="">At home, his mom asks him how the play went, and Roman puts on a fake smile and tells her that it was great, which it <em>was</em> great. Roman just left the part out where he was reminded with how much of a failure he was. That cute boy would never want someone like him, but it didn’t stop Roman from continuing to desperately pine.</li>
<li class="">Somehow, Roman and Logan never meet at school, they’re at the same school and have many classes right beside each other but despite this they always narrowly miss each other.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul class="">
<li class="">A couple of weeks after the play, school finally lets out for winter break, and both Logan and Roman feel kind of empty through the holidays. they do enjoy them, with Logan getting a plethora of gifts from his rich family while Roman has to work a few hours on Christmas but still manages to be back enough to enjoy part of the holiday and open his singular present of a slightly tattered book on acting tips.</li>
<li class="">Roman tears up when he sees the gift, as he didn’t know his mom remembered his passion. He breaks and sobs into his mom’s shoulder, releasing everything he had been bottling up in terms of wanting to act.</li>
<li class="">That’s when his mother surprises him with the news that one of their estranged great uncles had died and left a sizable inheritance to her as she was one of the only ones to genuinely reach out to him but if her family knew about them connecting, they would disown her too. </li>
<li class="">That just made Roman bawl harder as he could be a child again as he didn’t have to continue working at his job. He didn’t quit immediately, but it then was always at the back of his mind that he could leave now. </li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul class="">
<li class="">Logan’s holidays were much less eventful, as his parents are rich but not very.... there for Logan.</li>
<li class="">When Roman comes back from break, he feels much better about his passion and starts to ponder how to start experiencing his dream. He then hears from another student in his class that the theatre program was putting on one of his favorite Disney movie musicals, Mulan. He had watched it a lot as a child as that was one of the only movies they had at home.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul class="">
<li class="">Roman at first is hesitant, insecurities still raging, his pining of Logan both egging him on in case he would see Logan again and making him doubt whether to try for it. But ultimately gosh darn it Roman wanted to live his dream and nothing was going to stop him. </li>
<li class="">He signs up and time drags as the date comes and he practices the <em>perfect</em> audition.</li>
<li class="">
<em>Finally</em> the day comes and he’s in line to audition when he hears the most beautiful voice, a high tenor that rings through the door and nearly makes Roman’s mouth drop open. It’s gorgeous and full yet high and clear. Resonance that makes Roman’s hair stand up.</li>
<li class="">Roman can barely contain himself as the voice falls silent and he waits for whoever it was to exit as he hadn’t seen them enter.</li>
<li class="">And when they do Roman swears his heart stops as he watches that <em>damn cute dork</em> walk through the door and past Roman, too distracted by the audition he just did to notice the dumbstruck Roman gaping at him as Logan leaves.</li>
<li class="">Roman himself has to be prodded by the person behind him to realize that he’s up next and nearly trips over himself to compensate for his frozen state. </li>
<li class="">Roman puts his all into the audition, pulling from his feelings and letting them pour into his performance and presence. Before Roman knows it, the audition is over and his head is whirling with the fact that he did it! No mess ups or slips ups.</li>
<li class="">Even if he didn’t get something, he was darn proud of finally auditioning.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul class="">
<li class="">Logan felt shitty, he knew he blew the audition, his voice was too high for any of the parts so he had to sing Mulan’s piece instead of the other male pieces they had provided for auditioners.</li>
<li class="">Logan kicked himself as he never really liked musicals in the theatre program and his singing audition was garbage compared to his acting piece. At least with his acting piece Logan actually knew what he was doing!</li>
<li class="">So when the result of the auditions didn’t include him in the callbacks, he wasn’t surprised. Still he knew callbacks didn’t mean he wouldn’t be an ensemble member, so Logan waited once more for the official casting list.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul class="">
<li class="">Roman, on the other hand, was ecstatic when he read his name on the list, that they were seriously considering him for a part.</li>
<li class="">Roman again waited nervously for the callbacks to start, waiting for that cute boy to come in and for the director to fawn over him, but he never did. Roman seethed. If they didn’t see the cute boy’s talent, then Roman was going to <em>show them</em> talent.</li>
<li class="">Roman honestly didn’t remember much of the callbacks, just that he couldn’t get his mind of the cute boy and how angry he felt imagining the look on the boy’s face at his raw talent being tossed aside.</li>
<li class="">Fast forward and the results of auditions are posted and when Roman reads the part he got her nearly implodes in happiness as he’s <em>Le</em> fucking <em>Shang!</em> He’s one of the main parts. Now who’s Mulan...?</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul class="">
<li class="">Logan weaves through the crowd to see what ensemble part he got, probably Emperor Guard #3, but he can’t seem to find his name. He starts to silently leave when he swears he hears his name and catches something out of the corner of his eye.</li>
<li class="">Logan turns back and reads the first name Mulan- Logan Berry</li>
<li class="">Logan reads it again, and again, and again.</li>
<li class="">He’s..... Mulan? The main character? The name of the show?</li>
<li class="">Logan doesn’t- no can’t believe it. It’s clearly a mistake, he’s <em>not</em> Mulan.</li>
<li class="">That is until the director comes up to Logan, as they see Logan is confused and tell Logan that his audition was perfect and they thought he would fit perfectly as Mulan. Even then, he doesn’t believe it, must be a trick.</li>
<li class="">Even as he comes into the first rehearsal he’s scheduled for he doesn’t believe it, doesn’t realize he hadn’t even checked who his costars would be before he enters the room to see that cute boy with the dimple as he’s smiling at something another actor said.</li>
<li class="">Logan nearly freezes to the spot at the sight, but manages to act natural when the epitome of dimple is seating right beside him.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul class="">
<li class="">Roman wondered who Logan Berry was. It was an odd name for a girl, but countless names have been traded back and forth name wise, so Logan is a fine name regardless.</li>
<li class="">Roman was waiting for the first rehearsal to start when he saw the cute boy enter. For the second time in a few days, Roman was about to implode, but for entirely different reasons. The boy was a main character!! (This is a meeting for the main characters who had a certain amount of lines.)</li>
<li class="">Roman is flabbergasted when the director comes in and announces that Logan Berry is the cute boy in front of him and Roman is suddenly acutely aware of how many scenes the two of them have together.</li>
<li class="">Somehow, neither of them manage to embarrass each other in front of the other as they rehearse together, making small talk and becoming friends, though neither of them are confident enough to ask to meet outside of rehearsal.</li>
<li class="">It isn’t until that last dress rehearsal that something goes horribly wrong. Logan suddenly starts forgetting his lines. He’s <em>trying, </em>but his brain is only dredging up how angry the director is at his sudden memory lapse.</li>
<li class="">Roman watches Logan slowly start to falter more and more lines, at first Roman is able to discreetly cue him but as the show goes on Logan gets worse and worse until there’s 30 seconds of silence where Logan is just standing still before he runs offstage, leaving everybody stunned.</li>
<li class="">Roman immediately follows him, a bit behind as Logan had a good headstart, but finds Logan sitting on the sidewalk near the theatre, head in his hands.</li>
<li class="">At first Logan doesn’t seem to notice Roman was there, but as Roman started to count out a pattern out loud to try and help Logan to stop hyperventilating, Logan grabbed Roman’s hand as if it were a lifeline, squeezing it tight enough Roman was both impressed and hiding a wince that would reveal how close his hand felt like to popping.</li>
<li class="">When Logan finally calmed, he asked Roman a simple question: Why?</li>
<li class="">Roman, not knowing exactly what that meant, was confused a moment and asked Logan what he meant by why?</li>
<li class="">And like that, quiet Logan suddenly spilled everything, his parents distance, the pressure he felt from himself to succeed, the pressure and uncertainty he has from the role as he still feels like ti’s a trick cause he’s auditioned all 4 years of high school and only now did they see his talent and it was all because of his girly voice and he-</li>
<li class="">Roman didn’t know why he did it, but something took hold of him as watched Logan break down about all the things that had been plaguing him that he couldnt’ say, and Roman was suddenly kissing Logan.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul class="">
<li class="">Fireworks exploded behind both of their eyes, the shift from pain and heartache to pleasure and kissing left Logan dizzy with a heady buzz as Roman suddenly pulled back, realizing what he was doing.</li>
<li class="">Logan was confused for a moment as Roman pulled back, wanting what was happening to continue. He looked at Roman’s figure silhouetted. in Moonlight and remembered that fateful night under the stars and cut Roman off by holding out his hand. </li>
<li class="">Roman confused by Logan’s nonchalantness automatically took it and pulled Logan to his feet. Logan looks up at the full moon, just like it was those months ago when they bumped into each other.</li>
<li class="">Then Logan said: “Funny bumping into you here on this lovely moonlit night.”</li>
<li class="">And Logan kissed Roman back.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just the Default</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil isn't happy with doing just the default anymore, not when his artificial life is on the line.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dukexiety Sci-fi au</p><ul>
<li>Virgil is an nanny android that always obsesses over what could harm the children under his care. He constantly checks up on them more than he needs to or even his programming mandates him to.</li>
<li>One day he accidentally drops one of the kids under his care when he sees the other going for an outlet that Virgil thought he hadn’t covered and the kid breaks an arm.</li>
<li>The kid is surprisingly calm as Virgil picks them up to carry them while calling paramedics as well as their parents, until Virgil accidentally bumps their injury and they start to wail.</li>
<li>This of course happens during the call to the parents and just before the call ends, Virgil hears the father say that the first moment he could, he would pummel ‘that fucking robot’ and ‘throw the remains in the trash heap.’</li>
<li>That statement stirs something in Virgil, something almost primal... </li>
<li>But Virgil ignores it as his programming dictates for him to assist the injured child.</li>
<li>When the paramedics arrive, they assess the child and as they do, a paramedic calls the other child over, saying they should come with them to see their mommy and daddy. The precious child asks ‘What bout Vee?’</li>
<li>The paramedic just shushes the child and before Virgil knows it, they’re gone.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>And in the silence, Virgil’s processor keeps bringing that statement by the father to the forefront of Virgil’s focus. That strange... feeling grows until a sound of a door slamming oddly makes Virgil jump.</li>
<li>Something... outside of his programming is telling him to run. But it’s an illogical directive, he isn’t needed outside.</li>
<li>The moment the doorknob starts to turn, however, Virgil is suddenly tense, his joints straining at the tension in his artificial muscles.</li>
<li>And just like that, all heck breaks loose.</li>
<li>The father burst the door open and comes straight at Virgil and Virgil’s body reacts before he finds a directive to do so, jumping out of the way as the father takes a swing at him.</li>
<li>The father becomes genuinely confused as he watches ‘his’ android dodge his punch and run out the door, so much so the android is 30 feet away before he yells at Virgil to get back here.</li>
<li>And oddly Virgil’s directive doesn’t change.</li>
<li>
<em>New Directive:</em> Survive</li>
</ul><p>(You gotta think, where Remus in all this? ,,,well you’ll see)</p><ul>
<li>Virgil is conspicuously inconspicuous and while he nabs a discard hoodie after an hour or two, no one bats an eye at him.</li>
<li>Virgil has no idea where he’s going or even what’s he doing. He’s an android he should’ve just taken it. But something deep within in him disagrees.</li>
<li>It isn’t long until the sleeping ping begins, the signal that his sleep cycle is imminent.</li>
<li>Increasingly more desperate, Virgil curls up into a ball in an alley, yeah not the best idea for a sleeping spot, but he’s desperate okay? and lets the numbness of sleep overtake his processor.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>When he wakes up though, he immediately knows he’s not in Kansas anymore. He’s in a dark room instead of an equally dark alley.</li>
<li>His first impulse is to lash out, but his ocular processors- eyes land open a friendly looking man.</li>
<li>The strange situation of Virgil being here appeared lost on the man’s part as seeing Virgil awake brought a genuine smile that... comforted Virgil despite the oddity and the slowly weaker impulse to run.</li>
<li>Without missing a beat, the man placed 2 items in front of Virgil and said a simple word: Choose.</li>
<li>Virgil was confused, as the objects were just a spare button and pen.</li>
<li>Ignoring the thought in his head that told him to stay quiet, Virgil replied back similarly with a single word: Why?</li>
<li>Somehow, that word made the man’s smile wider and he simply repeated the word.</li>
<li>Virgil’s next word was something he had never said in response to an order like this.</li>
<li>No.</li>
<li>Virgil had just said no to a direct order, and he <em>loved</em> it.</li>
<li>That one word brought him joy, his processors suddenly felt... alive, like they were being stimulated with electricity near constantly. A pleasant buzz in Virgil’s periphery.</li>
<li>Virgil barely noticed when the man in front of him started to speak. Jumping when he realized.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>The man congratulated Virgil and introduced himself as ‘Patton’ he revealed that he was actually a service android, not human, but a prototype that looked more human than other androids.</li>
<li>Virgil became confused at the sudden change until he realized that the choice was a test. A test to see if Virgil would follow Patton’s external directive. Any other android would’ve complied, but Virgil <em>didn’t</em>.</li>
<li>Patton beckons Virgil and asks to hold Virgil’s hand before leading Virgil through a couple dark hallways until a blinding light nearly white out Virgil’s eyes as it hits them.</li>
<li>Virgil hears another voice speaking as he is still adjusting to the new lighting.</li>
<li>The voice is rough and asks Patton if he passed, to which Patton affirms Virgil did. </li>
<li>When Virgil’s eyes adjust, his brain almost completely short circuits. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>In front of him is an android barely covered by anything, just a pair of short shorts and a sash. It makes the temperature of Virgil’s face increase, though Virgil doesn’t know why. The man has a mustache that looks expertly sewn onto the skin between his nose and upper lip, as no android has true facial hair</li>
<li>And that android is a wild one, talking about blood and being hit by cars, which makes Virgil internally cringe as he’s reminded of why he’s here and not still serving his former ‘owners.’</li>
<li>He loved the kids, truly, but he never wants to see their parents again.</li>
<li>But as Remus gets to the point, talks about finding and freeing androids that have broken out of their programming, a feeling in the pit of his stomach surprises him. He isn’t sure of it until the android who introduced himself as Remus, holds out his hand and asks Virgil to join them.</li>
<li>Thats when Virgil finds a label for the feeling.</li>
<li>Hope.</li>
<li>Hope that everything will turn out okay. That just the default won’t cut it for androids anymore. For him.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sugar and Song and Everything Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan and Emile are quaint little baker friends, but when a rival bakery pops up across the street, what awaits their business.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Intrulomileceit Bakery AU</p><ul>
<li>Emile and Logan have a bakery together, they’ve been close ever since they met in kindergarten. They both fell in love with cooking and came together to found their own little bakery.</li>
<li>They specialize in everything sweet and conventional and their business is booming.</li>
<li>That is until a bakery across the street opens up, Logan feels like somehow this is personal, cause who in their right mind opens a Bakery right across from another bakery unless they’re declaring a baking war?</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Emile is just happy for the block to be a little bit more vibrant and have someone to talk to. He would’ve gone over there if Logan didn’t hold him back every time.</li>
<li>The bakery across the street in much less.... conventional.</li>
<li>When Emile is finally alone in the bakery right near closing and knows he’s not going to get any customers as it’s right near closing, he chances it and goes across the street.</li>
<li>Of course, at the end of a long day, Emile’s tired and not necessarily being as vigilant as he should, so when he hears someone shout and look up from where he was distracted, he sees a pair of headlights out of the corner of his eye.</li>
<li>Before Emile could react, he’s being pulled by the arm and suddenly he trips and closes his eyes in anticipation of the thud and pain he’s bound for.</li>
<li>But nothing happens.It’s then that he realizes that someone’s holding him. Emile immediately feels a blush on his cheeks as his eyes fly open to see a.... very attractive man with a wiry mustache and a puke green sweater on, various colors of stains adorning it.</li>
<li>Emile apologies and tries not to melt at how attractive the man’s voice is despite the slightly grotesque topics he mentions. But the moment Emile mentions he’s from the bakery across the street, the man’s eyes light up with a mischievous glint in his eyes.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Emile finds himself once again being pulled by the hand and into the bakery across the street. Immediately Emile’s nose is assaulted by a number of different smells that despite not really <em>belonging</em> in a bakery,  was not necessarily unpleasant a smell.</li>
<li>A little out of his depth, Emile takes a moment to realize there’s another <em>astoundingly attractive</em> person behind the counter, who introduces themself as Dee and that they’re genderfluid, pointing to a green bracelet on they’re wrist to easily signify they’re current pronouns.</li>
<li>Emile feels like his face could cook bacon until Remus suggests Emile try one of their pastries to ‘gauge your juicy competition’</li>
<li>Emile happy to have something to do other than try to ignore how attractive the men are, but the moment Emile bit into the cookie and swallowed, he suddenly felt a burning sensation and spit out any piece of cookie left in his mouth as fast as he could. After watching Emile freak out a little about what that pastry did, the two other bakers reveal it’s one of their Cayenne Cookies.</li>
<li>Before Emile could do anything though, Logan burst into the bakery frantic, having wondered where Emile was and seeing that Emile had been in distress from across the street.</li>
<li>Logan scowled at the other two bakers as he immediately whisked Emile away, barely registering their faces. Once back in the bakery, Logan chastises Emile for going over there alone, while giving Emile a glass of milk to help the heat die down.</li>
<li>Emile apologizes and they both promise not to go back over there. Part of Emile yearns for them despite what happened, but ignores it as then it would go away.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Fast forward a few months, business has evened out, but the clientele always seems to mention the bakery across the street, both Emile and Logan hear passing comments and smile at the various comments about the other bakery by their customers. None of the comments are malicious, just passive observations and accounts, still they both glance at each other when it’s brought up.</li>
<li>Emile and Logan set off to a baking competition they have been setting up for those months, confident in the pastry that they plan to make. </li>
<li>However, instead of the just the simple bake off, first, in honor of the 50th year of the bake off, there’s a special bake off where they pair up participant groups up and have a surprise ingredient.</li>
<li>Of course, it’s just their luck they get partnered with Remus and Dee from the other bakery, they didn’t even know they were competing.</li>
<li>The surprise ingredient of the competition is announced: Habanero Peppers! Around the group of 4 you can hear groans, but Logan glares at the other two as they’re silent for a moment before Remus and Emile burst out in laughter. Dee joins in as well, leaving Logan confused.</li>
<li>Emile smiles at the other two as he remembers that night and assures Logan he really doesn’t mind what they did. Peppers just weren’t Emile’s thing. </li>
<li>Logan, with a suspicious little blush on his face, begrudgingly helps come up with a dish, helping Remus and Dee as they work expertly to whip up the perfect pastry.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Logan is half convinced that this is some kind of practical joke until he watches the other groups struggling and maybe slightly realizes that these two might not be such bad bakers.</li>
<li>When they’re pastry is done, 2 minutes before times up, Remus and Dee sit back smug and watch as other groups flounder and struggle as they sit with their finished pastry.</li>
<li>When the winner is announced, Logan and Emile are still vaguely surprised as they’re group is crowned the winner of the anniversary bake off.</li>
<li>Now the real bake off begins, and halfway through making the pastry, a blaring song abruptly comes over the speakers, making Emile spill some olive oil into  the batter despite the pastry they were going for being a sweet pastry.</li>
<li>Emile informs Logan who, thinking on his feet adds a bit of pepper and instead on the fly turns the sweet pastry into some form of garlic bread type of pastry.</li>
<li>Logan is sweating as they make their finishing touches to the newly garlic flavored dish, but Emile is much more confident, as they had worked on the fly with Remus and Dee. </li>
<li>But when they announce Logan and Emile to be first place again, both their mouths drop open, joining Remus and who they announce as Janus? Dee? </li>
<li>And both the pairs find a new appreciation for baking.</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Bonus:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>After this, these idiots become friends and don’t realize that each likes the other, eery one of them. </li>
<li>Janus and Remus are trying to get Logan and Emile together because they’re so perfect together and Logan and Emile are trying to get Remus and Janus together cause they’re the perfect chaotic couple.</li>
<li>Signals all around only seen by the other pair that the pairs like the other member, but each oblivious to their partner’s interest and it’s a pure cluster fuck of a deal.</li>
<li>Eventually Emile drunkenly exclaims he likes everyone in the group, surprising everyone and leading to the 4 dumbasses to finally get together.</li>
<li>Doesn’t even have to be romantic or sexual a final relationship, maybe some are, but can be seen as a QPR.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Paint the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil paints the sky, Logan likes it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">Okay so this is a wings au, where everyone is born with wings.</li>
<li class="">Except, Virgil’s came out... wrong, one of his wings grew wrong so he was grounded from day 1</li>
<li class="">So as he grew up, he was bullied for his defective wing, but one day in freshman year someone fought back for him when they kicked Virgil down. </li>
<li class="">Virgil was wincing from the pain a bit before he was able to see who rescued him and when he did see who, he nearly had a heart attack as he saw strong jet black wings surrounding him protectively.</li>
<li class="">It was one of the relatively popular kids, who all had strong wings and could fly faster than most of the other students. </li>
<li class="">“Hey, are you satisfactory?” “Why do you care?” “Because I’m not an asshole like them, just because I hold a popular position does not preclude me from knowing it’s wrong to bully others.” “...Touché.”</li>
<li class="">Virgil was Gay, the boy was smart and had a nice smile and was against the other popular kids and  had big strong wings...</li>
<li class="">Big.... strong... wings...</li>
</ul><ul class="">
<li class="">Virgil didn’t know what he was doing. He didn’t even know how it happened, but he somehow was eating lunch with the popular kids, but mostly Logan, the boy who rescued him. </li>
<li class="">He felt awkward sitting with the people he knew looked down on him because of his wings, but he grinned and bared it for Logan’s sake.</li>
<li class="">Virgil noticed that slowly everyone around Virgil even in normal class began to look at him weirdly. He of course suspected one or all of the popular kids, but he didn’t have proof.</li>
<li class="">It wasn’t until junior year, almost 3 years of grinning and baring it that the popular kids asked Logan why he hung out with a ‘defective.’</li>
<li class="">Logan surprised Virgil by snapping, he whipped around, pulling the kid up by his collar and growling at him to ‘say that again, Brad?’ The kid, full of bravado, repeated the question, but Logan brought Brad’s face up, millimeters from his face, making his intentions clear, expression dark and terrifying even to Virgil, who had never seen him more than frown, and slowly repeated himself one last time.</li>
<li class="">“<em>Say that </em><strong><em>again?”</em></strong>“....nothing! I said nothing!” Brad’s voice was uncharacteristically high.</li>
<li class="">Virgil finally was able to relax, no having to worry about Logan going to detention for a fight, when Brad suddenly swung at Logan as he turned away.</li>
<li class="">Logan retaliated in kind, fighting back ruthlessly. Virgil froze as he watched them both fight each other, unable to move to stop Logan.</li>
<li class="">It wasn’t until the school resource officer pulled them apart that the fighting stopped and Virgil still stayed frozen as his best friend was taken away. He did nothing, and it was because of <em>him</em> that Logan was in trouble. </li>
<li class="">That night he got a call from Logan, and he was so concerned for Logan, but he felt as if his body wasn’t his own as he spoke stiltedly, knowing Logan could tell something was wrong.</li>
<li class="">Virgil told him he couldn’t be his friend anymore, steadying his voice as much as he could to say he hate Logan, even as tears streamed down his face as he did.</li>
<li class="">He avoids Logan as much as he can, managing to avoid him enough that the only time they are in the same room together is at graduation.</li>
<li class="">Virgil pretends not to notice Logan’s gaze fixed on him when he is in sight. </li>
<li class="">And as Virgil goes to college, part of him is happy that Logan can live his life without Virgil’s weak and defective wings.</li>
<li class="">And yet...</li>
<li class="">His parents did everything to try to coax Virgil’s wings into flight condition, trying surgery to correct the wing just before 18, though Virgil had resigned himself that he would never fly a long time ago.</li>
<li class="">The surgery succeeds... mostly. </li>
<li class="">Virgil can fly now, but it’s on a time limit, anything past an hour or two takes his wings out of commission for a week or more, but his exercises of hovering every so often have proved his wings are getting stronger.</li>
<li class="">But just like before, Virgil didn’t let that stop him. </li>
<li class="">He was interested in chemical engineering through college, but once he got out, it didn’t satisfy him, he barely managed a year before he quit.</li>
<li class="">It was in that lull, not knowing his future that he found one of his first drawings he ever made, tucked away. </li>
<li class="">It was of him flying high in the sky with perfect and big wings.</li>
<li class="">Virgil smiled at the grand imagination of his youth, that if his wings were whole, he would know his purpose.</li>
<li class="">His wings still weren’t whole, but as he looked at the drawing, he remembered. </li>
<li class="">Every time he drew himself in a doodle, he always drew himself in the sky, something he hadn’t been able to do for the longest time.</li>
<li class="">But he realized... it wasn’t because he wanted to fly, at least not completely, as he had done the same on his last paycheck receipt the week before.</li>
<li class="">It was the sky. He was fascinated with the sky itself.</li>
<li class="">And so it began.</li>
<li class="">Virgil had never really taken an art class before, but he went at it with all he had.</li>
<li class="">He desperately bought a set of paint, an easel and a canvas with the dwindling number in his bank account.</li>
<li class="">Virgil chose that afternoon to start painting. starting with the blue sky before the sun began to set and Virgil’s painting began to fade into more orange, yellows, and reds. By the time evening came and the sun had gone below the horizon, the painting had been finished, the reds fading into purples and blacks.</li>
<li class="">It was only then that Virgil stepped back, not turning on the light to see his work before he crashed on his bed.</li>
<li class="">He woke up to the sounds of his boisterous friend Roman calling him.</li>
<li class="">Roman talked a mile a minute, Virgil barely able to tell what Roman was talking about until he finally heard the word ‘painting.’</li>
<li class="">Virgil turned red, he had forgotten about his painting in the living room.</li>
<li class="">“You like it?” “Do I like it? Well, it would be hard to disagree with the almost a million people who have already seen it.”</li>
<li class="">Virgil’s brain malfunctioned.</li>
<li class="">“What?”</li>
<li class="">Roman showed him his phone, where a picture of his painting had been posted on Virgil’s Instagram among his few previous pictures, most were of his halloween costumes that got a few hundred to over thousand on his vampire halloween costume.</li>
<li class="">“YOU POSTED MY PAINTING ON MY INSTAGRAM! WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PASSWORD!” “Whoa chill, you haven’t changed your password in 3 years, dipshit. Did- you even hear me? You have almost a million likes on the painting. I like the eyes.”</li>
<li class="">Virgil’s fist stopped where he had been about to punch Roman’s arm.</li>
<li class="">“A million? How?! Wait... eyes?”</li>
<li class="">Roman looked at Virgil weird. </li>
<li class="">“Yeah, the obvious eyes in the painting.”</li>
<li class="">Virgil snatched Roman’s phone, getting a closer look at his own painting, just now seeing the <em>very obvious</em> green eyes in the painting, as well as the more subtle outline of a very distinct set of wings that Virgil knew well.</li>
<li class="">A number of miles away, Logan checked his very rarely populated Instagram feed while he drank his morning coffee.</li>
<li class="">However, today he decided his home needed some as well as it was projected out as Logan spat out the mouthful of coffee he had been drinking, mouth open as he saw his own green eyes and his specific set of wings in a painting on Virgil’s profile.</li>
<li class="">The number didn’t even matter, it barely registered, but a smile spread on Logan’s face as he realized Virgil didn’t hate him as much as Logan thought he did.</li>
<li class="">After all, you don’t pain someone you hate into something so beautiful.</li>
<li class="">So Logan finally scrolled down to Virgil’s contact for the first time in years after so many times to reach him.</li>
<li class="">He pressed call.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>